Cracks
by It's Luna Darling
Summary: And I can't escape this place, it's in my mind./Lily Luna goes insane.


_Leave the past behind, just walk away. When it's over, and the heart breaks, and the cracks begin to show. - Cracks(Flux Pavilion Remix) by Freestylers._

**_Disclaimer; I own nothing but the plot._**

_And in the wind, a song will sound, a great melody that only someone worthy shall hear and when they do, every nightmare will come true, and they will have an unlucky life. - _

When Lily Luna had been just five years old, she had spoken of a melody. She had heard it outside, while she was playing in the garden. Her mother had smiled, her father had laughed. But a certain blue haired boy, a boy who read much to many myths, stared worriedly at the young girl.

Lily Luna had been absolutly delighted at the beauty of the song, but that night the song sounded again. In her dreams. The lovely world inside her mind became dark and grey and she awoke her family with her screams.

x

**_Leave the past behind, just walk away._**

In third year, Lily Luna had done a lot of growing up. Every cornor held a new terror, every night a new nightmare. She never let anyone hear her cry. Except for when she went home, a certain blue haired boy held her tightly and promised that it was all going to be alright.

Perhaps that's why she started spending as much time as possible at Hogwarts and away from home. Because he had a very _peculiar _way of making her forget. Even home had it's nightmares. Summer of 2022 she went to Romania with her uncle, and experienced the wonders of dragons. And alcohol.

She went home half-way through Summer to celebrate her fourteenth birthday, but she went home an entirely different person.

x

A year later, fifteen years old, home was more of a foriegn place to her, she did so much travelling. The went to France with her cousin Dominique, who she got on well with. There Dominique taught her to smoke like a woman in a French film as well as payed for her to get a tattoo and get peircings for almost her whole ear, and her belly button.

Her tattoo looked something like a T with a large heart around it, but had so many extra touches that it was hard to tell.

x

_**When it's over, and the heart breaks.**_

Age sixteen, her best friend was a girl named Rose Charles and Dominique Weasley. She began wearing her uniform a bit to tightly and a bit to short, charcoal lined her brown eyes and her lips stained with blood. The green tie was the only thing that looked very _proper _on her.

Wizards everywhere went to her for their _special needs _and if they asked nicely enough and treated her just right, she would be happy to comply. She went home with more tattoos, a fag in her hand and a special sway to her hips that tore a Teddy Lupin's eyes away from his two month old baby to her.

"She has a mouth like a sailor." Her uncle Charlie loved to say while patting her on the back with a proud grin.

He was, and always had been, her favorite uncle.

x

She loved to mess with her godbrother. She messed with his hair and made sure to always hug him hello, goodnight and goodbye. They had been best friends since she was two years old, so this didn't look odd. To anyone. Except Dominigue, who honestly had a time laughing about it. Especially when Lily placed her long legs into Teddy's lap, or any other part of her really, because only they could see his tinted red face.

The dinner table didn't often allow younger children to have alcohol. Especially not Lily, but they gave it to Dominique who gave it to Lily.

Lily snorted and shoved it back to her, Dominique replied by shoving her head back and tipping the glass over her mouth just enough to wear Lily could get a sip. They shared the rest of the night, while Lily and Dominique conversed with so many swears that it was hard to understand what exactly they were talking about.

The nightmare at home was Lily.

x

At seventeen her insanity began to show, because she could get fucked everynight almost by a blue haired man with a child and a wife. Her drinking increased and insane grins often a lit her face. The family disapproved, Dominique encouraged it.

First time she brought Rose Charles home it had caused an uproar, not because she had the same name of one of Lily's cousins, but because she was fucking psyco looking. Her younger cousins often edged away from her and cute giggle.

Rose was sweet, but she was utterly un-hinged and it was obvious.

That night, after the girl that looked _exactly _like Bellatrix Lestrange left, her parents told her she was never to see her again. She told them to fuck off and left the house to go to Romania for two weeks before her uncle sent her home.

"Sorry Lily, but you didn't tell no one where you were goin' and I don't want to get in trouble." Then he placed a kiss on her fourhead as she told him "Fuck you." and stepped into the fireplace.

But he knew in Lily's world 'fuck you' meant 'I love you' so all was well.

x

_**When it's over and the cracks begin to show.**_

And Lily almost felt bad because Lysander awoke to her screams, he came home to a different cologne. Dominique was still her bestfriend, Rose Charles had left for some foriegn country. A blue haired boy left trails of kisses down her neck. Dominique's kisses were oh _so _sweet and poor, poor Lysander was just cast aside.

Because Lily Luna Lorcan was absolutly insane, in love and almost mentally deranged.

_I'm going to miss your face, for a long, long time. And I can't excape this place, it's in my mind. - The Depths by Of Mice and Men_


End file.
